The Saiyan Princess
by Kushinada Uzumaki
Summary: AU: Before Planet Vegeta was destroyed there was one more child sent off planet; Yasai, the Kings own daughter. She was sent to another quadrant of the galaxy, to a planet called Ninshū. Here she was found by the Yondaime and his wife, but it wouldn't last. How will this change things for both worlds? Goku/Fem!Naru.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So, I do believe I've warned everyone that I had a few more projects that may pop up, this is one of them. Dragon Ball, and Dragon Ball Z etc, have always been one of my personal favorites when it came to Anime, actually it was one of the very first I ever saw when I was a kid. So I've wanted to write something with it and Naruto for a while. So here is the idea I came up with. **

**Hopefully you'll all enjoy it. **

******Summery: **AU: Before Planet Vegeta was destroyed there was one more child sent off planet, Yasai, the Kings own daughter. She was sent to another quadrant of the galaxy, to a planet called Ninshū. Here she was found by the Yondaime and his wife, but it wouldn't last. orphaned soon after being found, and renamed Uzumaki Naru, Yasai grows up in a world of ninja for six years. After finding her space pod she leaves Ninshū and stumbles onto planet earth two years later. How will this change history, and will she ever return to Ninshū to help fulfill a prophecy believed to be about her?

**Pairings: Goku/Fem!Naru.**

**Warnings: Some harsh language, violence.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything you recognize. I own future OC's that may appear, but anything you recognize I do not own.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Saiyan Princess.**

**Chapter 1: Destined Arrival. **

"Must we send her off so soon?" a woman with long spiky black hair, fair skin and equally as black eyes asked as she held a baby girl in her arms.

She was dressed in tight fitting spandex and armor, a long royal purple cape attacked at her shoulders. The child was dressed in a smaller version, despite being no older than a week.

The man beside her, also dressed in spandex and armor, with a red cape attached to his shoulders, nodded. His hair was also black and spiky, defying gravity, a widows peak standing out. His skin tone was a little tanner than his mates, but he also had sharp features and black eyes. The most common features for saiyans.

The child resembled both, but took more after her mother. She already had quite a full head of black spiky hair that fell just past her shoulders, light skin, and black eyes. The child was currently sleeping peacefully.

"Mokume, you know we do. She's got potential, but her power level is still rather small for a royal blood. This mission will do her some good. She'll return within a year or two, depending on how long it takes her to purge Planet _Ninshū_ ," King Vegeta said. "Other than that, I think this is for the best. Freeza has been acting rather strange the last few months. I can't shake the feeling everything will be coming to a head soon. I hope that by the time Yasai returns from this mission everything will be settled."

Mokume nodded. She knew her mate was right, Freeza was a tyrant whom she had never liked. She'd told Vegeta not to trust him, that the Saiyans were above such petty things as to be ordered around like monkeys by him.

Unfortunately even though he agreed with her there wasn't a lot they could do knowing Freeza was so powerful. Only the legendary Super Saiyan could defeat someone like Freeza, and currently one hadn't been seen in over a thousand years.

"Alright. I knew this would happen sooner or later, so I've already taken the liberty of getting her pod ready. I placed a modified version of the mission programing inside for her journey, I don't want her turning out like some of the other babies sent on these missions," Mokume said firmly.

King Vegeta nodded. Sometimes the programing for missions did more bad than good, almost like brainwashing as sometimes a child returned more violent than normal for a Saiyan.

"Understandable. Don't worry Mokume, she'll fine. She's the Princess of all Saiyans after all. No child of ours would be defenseless," he said. "Even Tarble can handle himself."

Mokume nodded, walking over to where she'd had the pod prepared and placing the baby inside. There was little there other than a small box which had a symbol representing the royal family of Planet Vegeta on it. Closing the pod after setting it to leave, King Vegeta picked it up and they carried it carefully outside where it could blast off safely.

"Be strong Yasai," Mokume said, watching as the space pod shot up into the air and left the atmosphere of Planet Vegeta.

King Vegeta stayed silent but did watch as his youngest child and only daughter left Planet Vegeta. It would be the last time the King or Queen saw any of their children.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A week Later:**

Yasai cried loudly as she tumbled out of her space pod, and sat in front of it. She was hungry, and a little confused on where she was other than the fact her mission was to purge the planet as soon as possible, and than return to Planet Vegeta.

She also knew that this wasn't a normal mission, she'd been sent more out of fear of something happening to her home planet than anything.

She didn't cry often, but she couldn't talk yet either.

Saiyans were vastly more intelligent much sooner than many other species across the universe, but it still took them longer to string words together than it did to mentally do the same. So while she knew what she wanted to say she couldn't form the words until she was at least six months maybe a little longer.

"Huh, a baby?" A soft feminine voice interrupted her train of thought, and Yasai sniffed as she began to calm down to observe who had spoken. "Minato-kun come here, I've found something amazing!"

Blinking away the tears which had clouded her vision, Yasai looked over at a more forested area of the clearing in the forest she'd landed in. Standing there with shock in dark violet eyes was a woman of average height. The woman had fair skin, a round facial shape, and a shocking shade of calf length red hair.

She wore some sort of uniform which included dark blue pants tapped down at the ankles, some open toed sandals, pouches on her waist and thigh, a pale yellow long sleeved shirt under a black sleeveless shirt. There was also a green flak jacket.

Around her forehead was a blue fabric headband with a metal plate of some sort. The the metal plate also had a spirally leaf symbol of sorts engraved on it. Soon a man appeared. He looked even brighter than the woman.

He had shocking yellow-blond hair, light tanned skin, bright blue eyes and wore something similar to the woman but with a white haori-coat over a blue long sleeved shirt, flak jacket, and pants.

Yasai blinked once more, tilting her head some as she looked at them. She had a feeling things were going to get a lot more interesting before she could go home.

**.**

**.**

**. **

"Is...is that a baby, Kushina?" Minato asked as he came up behind his wife.

The baby sitting in front of the still open space pod looked at them with more intelligence than should have been normal for babys her age. He knew it was a female from the more feminine features. She was also dressed oddly, definitely nothing made around Konoha, or any of the Elemental Nations to be honest.

Neither was that pod come to think of it. He suspected it was the biggest clue that the baby was not human, nor from the planet. Her strange armor had a symbol over the heart area as well. It was unfamiliar to him.

Probably a clan symbol, her figured. She had lightly tanned skin, sharp features, black spiky hair and black eyes. At first he thought she may have been an Uchiha, but it was obvious upon further inspection she was not. It wasn't long before he also noted something waving behind her lazily.

A tail. A monkey tail, he realized with some shock.

Shaking his head, he and Kushina approached. The child glared up at them. Despite the fact she couldn't be older than a few months to a year she wasn't as small as a normal baby, and she had a full head of hair.

"She has a tail," Kushina said as she bent down to pick the girl up.

The babys tail flicked viciously and Minato narrowed his own eyes. He wasn't sure this was such a good idea. She seemed as if she didn't like them, and Minato wasn't sure he wanted Kushina trying to pick up the alien child.

Slowly Kushina reached out to pick up the baby, though it was apparent she didn't like it and struggled to get free. Her tail whipped around, hitting Kushina in the arm before finally the child seemed to sigh and give up.

"Ah, see now this isn't so bad," Kushina said as she brought the baby to her chest.

Minato felt an ache in his heart. He knew Kushina had wanted children, they'd even talked of it once or twice before and after the Third Shinobi War.

Unfortunately they'd found out Minato was unable to have children, the why was still a bit of a mystery. He simply didn't have the little men needed to get the job done. He and Kushina had despaired at this news, but slowly came to accept it.

"She's so adorable," Kushina muttered, running a hand slowly through the baby's black hair, as to not startle her into acting out again. "Minato...do you think we can...keep her, dattebane?"

"I don't know Kushina-chan..." he stopped abruptly as his wife turned and gave him the best puppy dog look he'd seen so far. It was actually kind of amusing and he chuckled and sighed. "Fine, I don't see why not. I doubt she's from around here, so the likelihood of her parents being in the area is slim. Even so she seems to have been abandoned here...we'll need to take her pod with us back to the compound. We'll tell only a few of this. At least until we can figure out exactly where she's from."

Kushina grinned, hugging the baby gently.

"You'll like it here, I promise Naru."

Minato raised an eyebrow. "Naru?"

Kushina nodded.

"Her name. I don't see any identification on her so she needs a name."

Minato smiled, and replied, "Uzumaki Naru, it's a wonderful name."

Maybe finding the child, wherever she was from, was a blessing in disguise. He wished he'd known just how little time they'd have together.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AN: Now, for Fem!Naru's name. Her name given to her when she arrives and is found by Kushina and Minato is Uzumaki Naru obviously, but her birth name is Yasai. It's the best I could come up with that I liked. Saiyans typically have a vegetable themed name and I wanted to work with that. **

**Yasai is Japanese for Vegetable, which fits in well with the royal families names – Vegeta and Tarble for example are puns on the word Vegetable. Mokume is Japanese for Grain, close enough to a vegetable for me. **


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Saiyan Princess.**

**Chapter 2: The Girl With The Monkey's Tail. **

Yasai knew she should have purged the planet on the first full moon – which unfortunately she wasn't in a position to see unless she got out of her crib and walked to the window.

Alas she hadn't much to the locals of this planets – who called themselves humans, which seemed to be a theme on planets such as this – unknown relief. Now after years of being in Konoha she had mixed emotions on her decision.

She'd only spent two days with Minato and Kushina, but those two days had been an adventure for lack of a better word.

Kushina she found was a bright cheerful woman who loved the colors yellow and orange, but didn't see a need to flaunt this outrageously. Which explained why the only yellow she wore was the shirt under her black sleeveless shirt.

Their house on the other hand flaunted her love of bright colors, which seemed to amuse Minato to no end. Minato was the opposite of Kushina in almost every way.

He was bright and cheerful as well, but he was calmer and not as playful as far as personality went.

He wasn't the easiest to read, but she chalked that up to being a baby in both Saiyan and Human terms, and just not having enough time to be around her adopted father.

The two were so very different from what she knew of her race. They seemed to really love each other and already showed that they saw her as their daughter, and loved her as well.

Saiyans weren't as emotional, not even when it came to family. Sure they were possessive and protective in situations, but most times a Saiyan didn't find a mate until what the humans would consider middle-aged.

Even when mated it was common that it was out of convenience – she believed she'd heard the word arranged marriage from Kushina and Minato once.

Not that she'd reacted kindly to that once she realized what marriage was. If they even thought of marrying her to some weak human she was going to take her time annihilating Konoha before continuing onto the rest of the planet.

She digressed though. Her point was that the two cultures were vastly different, and she'd come to enjoy the attention she got from Kushina and Minato. On Planet Vegeta kids didn't play games, or get this kind of attention.

They were sent on purging missions as soon as a few days old. They were trained as soon as they could make a fist, they were born and bred warriors.

She did remember her mother once giving her a similar attention to what Kushina did – though the human game of peek-a-boo was not part of the Saiyan culture and confused her at first. Yasai would never admit on her pride that it had scared her a little the first time Kushina had decided to play the game with her.

By the end of the first day with them she'd stopped fighting them, her curiosity winning out and by the eve of October 9th she had nearly forgotten her mission.

She figured that could have to do with the ships programing being a bit different than she'd expected it to be.

After all, the mission programing for these types of missions tended to be rather brainwashing – or so she'd heard from her parents, and she'd seen one or two babies return while she was waiting with the other sometimes newly born babies.

Her mission from the programing was still to purge the planet and return home, but to take her time. The programing was in her mother's voice, that was another reason to realize it wasn't like the other pods.

It had told her everything she might need to know about Planet Vegeta and Planet Ninshū that she didn't already know, in the case of the former.

Her mother had feared that Freeza, the tyrant they served reluctantly, was about to turn on them. She was sent off planet so soon and on such an odd mission for the Princess of all Saiyans, because they wanted to make sure at least one of their children lived to bring honor back to the Saiyan race.

Maybe that was why she'd felt no urge to be more violent with her adopted parents of sorts. By the morning of October 10th Yasai could even say she was growing fond of Minato and Kushina. That she was beginning to use this situation to her advantage.

Gain their trust and then when the moon was full...but for some reason the very thought began to cause her chest to hurt; where her heart would be, and she knew she'd begun to actually care for these humans in such a short time.

It was something she'd inherited from her mother.

Mokume had always been a kind person at heart, it was what had attracted King Vegeta to her. Along with her ability to still be a warrior, though it was obvious she didn't enjoy her job as much as other Saiyans did.

Others would find her heart a weakness to her, and King Vegeta had at first, but over time he began to realize it was what made Mokume an unique person among the Saiyan race.

Maybe a year after they first came across each other Mokume and King Vegeta became mates and had their first child, a son, Prince Vegeta. A few years later Tarble was born, though he was a bit of a disappointment.

Not as strong as his older brother, and took too much after his mother's weak heart, and unlike Mokume didn't like fighting much at all. A pacifist by nature, very unlike their race.

Even Mokume enjoyed fighting she just tired of needless battle after so long.

Yasai herself was born with a power level higher than Tarble but still rather small for a child of the King and Queen. She knew this was a test as well, a test for her father to see if she was a true Saiyan or too much like Tarble.

She didn't wish to be a disappointment, she had her own pride after all and she was Saiyan. Fighting was in her blood.

She was no pacifist like Tarble, though she didn't like to think she was a savage warrior like some low-class Saiyans became. Still, she wasn't so sure she even wanted to finish her mission, or at least when it came to the two humans who had taken her in so kindly.

She'd been disgusted with herself when she realized this, but on the night of October 10th everything changed.

A demon fox – which she had no idea this planet even had – had attacked the village.

She didn't know where it came from, just that she'd been out with Kushina and Minato when a masked man attacked and held her hostage. She'd been so shocked she couldn't do more than cry and thrash around.

She'd gotten her teeth into his hand at one point, making the man throw her. She'd not expected Minato to catch her, leaving his wife to fight the masked man. She'd fought hard and Yasai was impressed by these people...she thought they called themselves ninja.

Some seemed to fight as well as a low-class or middle-class Saiyan, some not so much. Kushina had lost though, and the man had taken her somewhere just before the large fox arrived, which even Yasai realized had power. Maybe more than her Oozaru form, maybe even any Saiyan. It was frightening, which was a large wound to her pride.

She would never admit the Kyūbi had frightened her that night.

The last thing she remembered before waking up in a new room in a crib had been Minato and Kushina protecting her from the Kyūbi. Telling her they loved her even if they'd only been a family a short time, and that they were sorry she was orphaned once again.

The fact they jumped in front of Kyūbi's claw to protect her had completely changed her opinion on the two.

If there were others like Kushina and Minato maybe she could just return home one day and explain to her parents why she hadn't finished the mission. The chances were with how badly records were kept on Planet Vegeta none would ever know someone had failed to purge Planet Ninshū.

She hated to show this sort of weakness to her father, but she was sure when she explained why she hadn't and what Minato and Kushina had done for her he'd understand.

Not to mention the mission had been more of a way to get her off Planet Vegeta in case something were to happen to it. So she'd live if they did not.

Yasai realized soon after waking up that she might not have a planet to return to, hence nothing to worry about if she didn't purge Ninshū.

That alone was distressful for the Saiyan Princess.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Naru...how was your day at the Academy?" an aged man in red and white robes asked as she entered the Hokage's office with a frown.

That in itself wasn't too unusual, but it was also common for her to be smiling or smirking – though her smiles were usually over exaggerated fox-like grins which made others wonder just what the black haired girl was up to.

It was amazing just how intelligent she was, and he knew enough to know that Minato and Kushina had been happiest after they found her. They'd never told him much about how and where they found her, just that they did and decided to take her in. Fearing that she wouldn't be adopted otherwise because of her tail.

It was still somewhat of a shock to him that the little girl had a monkey tail, one she'd apparently been born with. He'd chalked it up to a bloodline manifestation.

Others thought it showed just how much of a demon she was, but that was only the fools who thought her to be the Kyūbi reincarnated (completely overlooking the fact her tail was not a fox tail but a monkey tail). Who didn't have faith in Minato's sealing.

Yasai, or Naru as the people of Konoha knew her as, grunted as she flopped down in the chair across from him. He was one of the few she liked in this village.

It was because of the fact Minato and Kushina had died protecting her and their home village that she'd held back from harming anyone terribly or finishing her mission.

Eventually she'd come to like the old Hokage and respect him, so she held herself back even more from killing anyone or looking at the full moon.

This left her without the ability to control her Oozaru form yet, but maybe in time she could figure out a way. After all she didn't intend to stay on this planet much longer, but she still needed to get into the Namikaze compound and find her space pod and belongings before she left.

Minato and Kushina were like a second set of much more emotional parents and they'd left everything to her. Considering she couldn't use chakra like others most of it would be of little consequence to her, but what she lacked in ninjutsu and genjutsu she made up for with taijutsu and fūinjutsu.

She smirked to herself as she remembered the look on the councils face when they'd found out she had no chakra network other than the artificial one create because of the Kyūbi. She'd passed her manipulation of Ki as part of the bloodline they assumed her tail was tied to.

She was unfortunately still learning to manipulate her energy to form ki blast and learn to fly. She would have to thank her mother's foresight for the fact she even knew how to begin when it came to her ki.

As for chakra, she could use nature chakra from her surrounding thanks to Kyūbi, and her understanding of Ki which was similar to part of Chakra – which apparently was split between spiritual and physical combined together to form chakra.

She'd be honest she'd not really paid attention to that lesson.

Why should she? She could use enough chakra through Kyūbi and senjutsu (which was pretty much what her usage of nature chakra was) to use fūinjutsu, but she'd never be able to learn ninjutsu or genjutsu.

She was actually thinking of ways to use her ki for fūinjutsu instead of struggling with nature chakra and using Kyūbi's.

"It sucked, jiji," she said, crossing her arms over her chest. "The teachers hate me, the students are older than me and made fun of my tail, and I hate history."

it was rather childish, her words, but that had been on purpose. She was only five. She didn't want to give away just how intelligent she was. They already knew of her supposed bloodline, she fought against rolling her eyes at the ignorance of the people on this planet.

For a rather warrior-like race they were kind of pathetic at times. Yasai would admit some of them did impress her.

The Shodaime Hokage, and Uchiha Madara she'd heard of in history class today, when she was actually listening, sounded by far the most powerful ninja known since the Sage of Six Paths. She'd also stumbled upon Might Gai training once or twice and the taijutsu expert was very good.

She wouldn't mind fighting him one day...assuming she was still on the planet by the time she was old enough in the ninja's eyes to be challenging an jōnin like Gai.

That was another annoyance to her. On planet Vegeta a Saiyan was an adult the moment they were sent on their first mission, and usually that was within a day or two of being born.

Hiruzen sighed, and nodded regretfully.

When Minato had sealed the Kyūbi into his daughter, Hiruzen had thought to keep Yasai ignorant of the fact as long as possible. To give her the best childhood possible before she entered the Academy and graduated. He hadn't expected her not to have chakra coils, or that the ones she did have were artificially made by Kyūbi's chakra.

Minato made it so it would filter out into Yasai's chakra but since she had none it simply formed the chakra coils so she could channel nature chakra and Kyūbi's purified chakra like her own.

Unfortunately this meant very little reserves, and terrible control. She could never hope to use ninjutsu or genjutsu because of this so she'd turned to fūinjutsu and taijutsu to his surprise.

The black haired child was resourceful, and much more mature than she should be at her age. She had been talking before her first birthday, full sentences expected from an older child or adult by a few months after her first birthday. Walking by her sixth month mark, and potty trained by her first year.

She was a genius even above that of Uchiha Itachi and Hatake Kakashi.

It was as if she weren't human.

"You know if your tail gives you that much trouble, why don't you just remove it or hide it under your clothes?" He regreted his suggestions when a cold chill entered the room and gleming black eyes glared at him from under black spiky hair.

"I wear my tail with pride, old man," Yasai snapped, before she glared even more. "Go near it with intent to remove it and I'll remove yours."

Hiruzen blinked.

"Um, Naru-chan...I don't have a tail."

Yasai smirked. "I know...I was referring to the one a little more south of the tail bone."

Hiruzen paled drastically as he understood her threat, and wondered just how the five year old could come up with such a threat. How did she even know anything about anatomy!? He sighed, she'd probably read about it somewhere.

It seemed she was always reading something...usually not history though. She hated history with a passion that would make Uchiha Madara envious.

_'Another annoyance, my 'name','_ Yasai thought as she closed her eyes momentarily.

She'd learned to answer to the name her adopted parents gave her. She hated it with a passion but at least Uzumaki was an meaningful name. If she had the choice she'd keep the Uzumaki name and return to her real name. Uzumaki Yasai...now that was a respectable name.

"Alright so it was a bad suggestion, no need to be violent," Hiruzen said, holding his hands up in surrender momentarily. "Have you made progress in your studies?"

Yasai gave a vulpine-like grin, her head tilting slightly to the side. It gave her an almost sinister air, but also an adorable one since she was still rather small for a five year old.

"Sure have, I think I've gotten down the basic sealing scroll. I just haven't tried it out yet because I didn't have time this morning," Yasai grumbled. "Hanako-obachan rushed me out the door so I wouldn't be late for class, again."

Hiruzen laughed, shaking his head at Yasai who despite not being the biological daughter of the Yondaime and Kushina still reminded him somewhat of both of them.

He wasn't surprised by his daughter-in-law's actions either. Hanako was recently widowed, unfortunately, and expecting a baby in December. It had been a hard blow to the Sarutobi clan – which these days was rather small – when his eldest son had passed away on a mission.

Hanako and Kaname had taken the young Uzumaki in after the orphanage kicked her out a year ago. She had asked for her own place but Hiruzen didn't feel right about giving a four and a half year old her own apartment yet, he did have one for her when she turned seven, that at least was a bit better than four in his mind.

Not to mention if he gave it to her any sooner he was sure Hanako would be angry. The woman had begun seeing Yasai as her own daughter, even if Yasai had chosen to call her Oba-chan (aunt).

Hiruzen had pondered on the fact that Yasai might remember Minato and Kushina for a long time now, but he couldn't believe a baby no older than a few months could have remembered something that happened years later.

He had no idea just how good a Saiyan's memory was, well in most cases.

"Hmm, well you should probably get home Naru," he said, never noticing the slight twitch of Yasai's eye at her Ninshūian name. "Hanako is probably wondering where you are by now."

Yasai stood, grabbed the bag she'd tossed on the floor and slung it across her body.

"Yeah, I'll see ya later old man," she said, waving once before she left the office.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sarutobi Hanako was a woman in her late twenties, with long dark brown hair held in a low ponytail when she was doing something around the house or when she'd been an active kunoichi. She wore a dark brown dress over a green long sleeved blouse.

It seemed to be something common around the village, especially for women expecting a baby. Apparently it was rather fashionable, and Yasai couldn't say it was the worst she'd seen on the planet.

Hanako had big green eyes, fair skin and was of average height. She was also very pregnant, close to the end of her eighth month. She was one of the few people Yasai had come to be fond of, other than the Hokage, Minato and Kushina.

Hanako's husband had been another, but he has died on a mission five months prior. She couldn't say she was truly used to death, but she was a Saiyan. It was expected, and he'd died in battle. That was the most honorable way to go on Planet Vegeta, nearly the only honorable way to die.

"You're nearly late for dinner, Naru-chan," Hanako said, hands on her hips.

Yasai grinned widely, truly seeming happy.

Hanako was always amazed by how mature the young black haired girl was. It was like conversing with an adult at times. She still had her moments, but like many prodigies she held a tight leash on her emotions.

No matter what Hanako did to try and get her to enjoy her childhood like a child should she still held her emotions tight, she wasn't afraid to show them, but she commonly only did so with those she trusted. That was unfortunately a short list of people.

She was happy to see something other than calm maturity from Yasai for once.

"Sorry Oba-chan, I went to see Jiji before I came home," Yasai said, rubbing the back of her head momentarily. Her eyes were tightly closed, giving her an even more vulpine-like look.

Hanako chuckled, and shook her head in amusement. When she grinned like that she really did resemble a happy fox. The faint whisker-like marks which had apparently appeared after the sealing were even more pronounced when she grinned.

The marks were faint, and one had to be up close and looking for them to actually notice them. It wasn't uncommon for a jinchūriki to gain marks from their Bijū but usually only if they became jinchūriki as a baby.

Hanako had known Uzumaki Kushina well enough and knew the redhead hadn't gained the whisker marks after becoming a jinchūriki, neither had Senju Mito. They'd been just old enough to avoid it.

It was sort of puzzling though as to why Yasai's marks were so faint. It had become one of those mysteries, chalked up to the fact she couldn't use chakra like other shinobi did.

"What's for dinner?"

Hanako smiled and the two entered the dinning room which had a door that led into the kitchen. Already set out was a meal fit for a small army opposed to two individuals. Hanako knew from experience that Yasai ate a lot. It was a miracle in her mind that the girl was as petite as she was.

"Just about everything," Hanako laughed, and the two sat down to eat.

Yasai couldn't help but smile happily as she and Hanako discussed their days as they ate. It was times like this she sometimes forgot why she'd been sent to earth. That she forgot she was even a Saiyan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

There were good memories, and there were bad memories for Yasai.

The majority of Konoha hated her, and sometimes she was unlucky enough to run into drunk civilians who didn't have the intelligence to not try and _'finish the Yondaime's work'._

She'd begun to hate that phrase, she'd heard it enough when the attempts on her life by idiots was at it's highest.

The Hokage tried his best, and she couldn't remember a time when she didn't have ANBU guards watching her. It wasn't as often anymore that she could sense the ANBU around her, but the bravery of idiots had gone down since the Hokage had done what he could to stop them.

Sensing was something she wasn't sure how she learned, but she could sense life energies. It seemed chakra was similar enough to Ki she could sense it. She didn't have a scouter so it was a good thing she'd developed the skill.

It was near her birthday, or at least the birthday Minato and Kushina had given her, that Yasai regretted not purging Ninshū the most.

She couldn't attend the festival, not unless she wanted to run into trouble of some sort. She'd made the mistake of going once, she never tried again. The week before was also rather dangerous cause this was when people mourned the most, and the amount of drunks became even higher. She made the habit of staying inside as much as possible in October.

Happier memories came when she discovered a new seal, or was training. Or when Hanako-obachan had her baby in December.

It was a few months after Konohamaru's birthday that she finally found her way back to the Namikaze compound, which was small compared to other clan compounds.

Getting in was easy, Minato and Kushina had added her blood to the seals so she could enter without their aid when she was older. The Namikaze hadn't always had the seals around their compound but when Minato married Kushina the Uzumaki paranoia had kicked in, and Kushina with the help of Minato placed the seals around the compound.

It was a good thing too, Minato had enough enemies and some rather famous techniques ninja would love to get a hold of. Even within Konoha wasn't safe.

"It has not changed, I guess," Yasai said to herself as she made her way through the compound.

The place hadn't changed from what she could remember. Though the gardens hadn't been well kept with no one to care for them, and the homes looked abandoned, since they were with no one to live in them. Finding the main house where Minato and Kushina had taken her when they found her wasn't hard.

Inside was what one would expect from an abandoned home. Dust, and things left out – though nothing which could have spoiled thankfully. Just some dishes, and random personal belongings.

Finding what she was looking for gave her the most trouble. She checked the basement, the backyard, and everywhere around the compound. It wasn't until she checked Minato's study and went through his papers and scrolls she found it.

Her space pod. It had been sealed into a scroll and placed in storage behind a secret door in Minato's study. Inside were other things, such as Uzumaki heirlooms (not much there, just a sword she knew Kushina had used), and fūinjutsu scrolls and books.

There was also a scroll on Minato's Rasengan, and Hiraishin. Both interested her, though she doubted either would be easy to recreate or learn. If she even needed to in the case of the Hiraishin, its speeds were great but if she trained hard enough she could get close without using the kunai and seal formula.

Not to mention she didn't have the chakra for either technique, other than what she could use from nature and the Kyuubi. If she did learn them she'd have to work on using them with Ki instead. It would be difficult but she doubted impossible.

Putting everything back Yasai made a mental note to return when she had the time and left.

If she wasn't home soon Hanako would send someone looking for her. It wouldn't be a good idea to be found in the Namikaze compound.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AN: So that concludes chapter 2. **

**It's more of a filler in some ways, not one of my favorite to write but it held information that needed to be known. Hopefully it wasn't too confusing with people calling Yasai, Naru. There will be one, maybe two more chapters with her on Planet Ninshū (the Naruto world) before she leaves the planet and finds herself on Chikyū (Earth). **

**Also just to remind everyone this Fem!Naru will be different from my others, not only in appearance but personality seeing as she is a Saiyan who was found and adopted by Minato and Kushina. Hopefully I portrayed her well enough in this chapter to give you all an look at Yasai's character. **


End file.
